Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image search technique of searching for an image containing a predetermined object.
Description of the Related Art
Popularization of digital cameras and the like increases the opportunity to hold an enormous number of images personally. Along with this, a mechanism for easily sorting images when personally distributing images is being required. As a method of sorting and distributing images, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-293399 discloses a method of, when an acquired image contains a person, distributing it to a predetermined distribution destination in accordance with the person in a system in which a large number of images are shared between a plurality of users by using a network.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-293399, a person at the distribution destination is decided based on a person recognition result at the distribution source, so the intention of the person at the distribution destination is not reflected. In search for an image to be distributed, an image complying with the intentions of persons at both the distribution destination and distribution source may not be searched.